


love from a distance

by wasplight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Pining, Post-Game, Sharing a Bed, everyone is alive sorry its canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasplight/pseuds/wasplight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But there’s this space between us, always this space between us." - Richard Siken</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You wake up with her breath too hot on your face and you think, this is the kind of love that kills people. Because here is what you've always wanted in the wrong packaging and maybe if you could get the box open, get your hands on what's inside you might be satisfied but, as it stands, hot breath smelling like sleep and carefully planned personal space now dissolved is the closest you'll get.

She stirs and the sunlight is hitting her face. It must burn. This sun is nothing like yours but you've been on this planet for a few weeks and the heat and light is still enough to make you queasy after three dark cavern years. You could touch her now, pull her closer to you out of the path of the sun and maybe into your own orbit. You are empty space and hollow asteroid bones and what gets sucked in never gets back out.  


But no. You're the one who has been drawn in, again. You should've stayed home with your own girlfriend instead of being here wanting. Vriska probably doesn't even remember the night before, how _she_ called _you_ already unintelligible-drunk.  


She'd told you Terezi had fought with her about something and had disappeared to get some space. Trying to get more out of her was music in a dangerous way, prodding to find the right note when the wrong one might blow up in your face or strip you so bare even this oblivious spider would notice you caught in her web. And you'd nearly made it through the minefield (she had, at least, put down her drink and wasn't crying as hard) when she decided you couldn't leave. 

_You can't abandon me tonight too_ , she says, and you pet her hair.

Rose says she understands when you call to tell her, but what she really means is _I know_ and _You aren't getting out of this conversation later_. You can hope. But for the time being you can carry Vriska up to her bed and, when she grabs your hand to tug you down with her, you can make sure there is a space between you to put your morals in. It's the least you can do


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here? It is ig look forward 2 more of This Gay Shit now that Im personally invested

You disentangle yourself as gently as you can manage and head to the kitchen to make some coffee. The humans had introduced it to you on the meteor and it made Vriska much easier to deal with after she'd just woke up. Not that she wasn't an absolute delight all the time, of course.

When you finally dig up your phone from where it had fallen by the couch, Rose has already left you a few messages.

 _If I don't hear from you soon, I'll have to assume the worst. Do you think Feferi would be a viable option for rebound sex?_  
And,  
_Jade is bringing by more corn from her garden. I'll be here, weeping over the vegetables, anxiously awaiting your return and the gossip I'm sure I'll get. And whatever else I may get from you. ;)_

The timestamps mark them as having been sent just before six, which meant she'd either just woken up or was about to go to bed. You would put money on the latter. She's a menace, and you can't help but smile fondly before tapping out a reply.

You don't notice Vriska standing in the doorway, loose-limbed with sleep and barely clothed, until she speaks.

"Maryam, what the _fuck_ are you doing in my house?"

You make her a cup of coffee before answering, and unsurprisingly she is already much more amenable with it in her cold highblood hands. "You invited me, last night. You were making a real mess of yourself Serket, and someone needed to clean it up," you say, sitting back down primly at the table. This was to be expected- Vriska never could hold on to things that happened when she was drunk.

(You bar images of her hand on your waist from your mind; _that night meant nothing, she probably doesn't even remember, really why do you_ )

Vriska huffs and settles herself roughly into the seat across from you. The sunlight is hitting her face making her look far more pretty than should be allowed, but it also gives you something to attribute her squint to besides suspicion.

"Do you remember anything Vriska? About Terezi maybe?" 

you prod, and it takes a minute before the light of horror finally dawns on her.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

**Author's Note:**

> Im impatient to get this out of my drafts so here it is  
> Will there be more to this actually who knows


End file.
